thecreatureworldccfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Laws and Secrets
The Cosmos we live in is vast and beautiful but it and everything in it must follow a strict set of rules. The laws and rules stated on this page are a combination of basic Universal and Cosmic behavior and Creature-made laws that can easily be changed, altered or broken if need be. They are in no particular order but are written with precise amounts of precision. These Laws are seen in action in The Creature Council Chronicles and The Creature Channel. They were invented to explain the world these characters live in. = Cosmic Laws = Organic Dark Energy Placement Law Creatures and other organisms are only allowed to harness small amounts of universal dark energy at a given time. This dark energy is now called organic dark energy. When organic dark energy is separated from it's host, it will dissolve and travel back to them. This can only be stopped if the dark energy that was removed is trapped in something it cannot escape (like a lucifractor) from or is expelled into The Void. When this happens, the dark energy is lost forever and the host creature will remain weak. There is currently only one dark energy creature that can regain lost dark energy legally, the Vampire. Vampires can restore lost dark energy by converting the blood they drink into dark energy. However, this can only be accomplished if the Vampire has dark energy in their systems still. Creature / Human Transverse Law Humans and Creatures, by nature, give off respective auras and can absorb conflicting auras. When a human spends too much of time around a humanoid creature, they will begin to absorb that creatures auras, their energies. In turn, they will slowly transform into that same creature. For a creature, if they spend too much of time around a large group of humans, the creature will begin to slowly turn human, or into a lesser creature. Creatures and Humans that are in relationships with each other will not be affected to the point of worry. The transformation of creature to human can only be fully achieved if the creature is a commonly visited group of at least four humans. However, the transformation of human to creature is one-on-one and happens much quicker and the human in the relationship will most likely turn if precautions are not made. Creature Bill of Non-interference Do to the outcome of The Creature Wars, creatures are no longer able to interfere with the lives of humans. Creatures that use humans for food must find alternatives. Creatures that use humans for amusement (pranks, curses, deals, etc.) must make do without humans. It is considered highly illegal and treasonous against creature-kind if a human is harmed in any way by creatures. Creature-Human Separation Law In order to ensure protection for all humanoid species, humans and creatures must remain separated from each other. Humans must remain ignorant of the non-human side of the universe. Humans must believe that they are the dominant race on planet Earth. Creatures can still live on Earth but must be registered non-creature world residents, disguise themselves as humans, and keep quiet about their creature lives. This rule can be broken under certain circumstances. The witness of creature-kind must be on accident and/or the human must find out about creature-kind completely on their own. Once the human is in the know, they must be sworn into secrecy or have their memories erased. Only The Creature Council is allowed to reveal that they are creatures to humans. Belief-Afterlife Law The afterlife of an intelligent organism is completely dependent on the belief system of that organism. Ghosts are organisms that weren't ready to die, did not have a true belief system, or did not settle on a single belief system. Law of Paradox Prevention and Eradication The universes are naturally Creature of Night's Energy Law Cosmic Counterpart Law Creature / Pet Attraction Law Time Travel Bill of Observation Alternate Reality Sedentary Rule Law of Reanimation Cross Dimensional Warping Law Fourth Wall Breaking Reality Warping Cartoon Logic Natural and Artificial Portal Law Law of Cosmic Energy Universal Energy Dimensional Energy Matter / Anti-Matter Transverse Theory Dark Energy Creature Birthing Law Law of Universal Expansion Infinite Realities Law Physics / Medium Law = Secrets = * Vampires of all types carry small amounts of blood in their skin and mouths which makes them appear to have normal colored skin. This blood also aids in regeneration and dark energy replenishment. * Genies can grant much more than three wishes, technically having no limit on the number of wishes they can grant. Genies choose to limit wishes in order to cap the wishes of someone very selfish or power-hungry and so they can move on from their masters. Category:Info Pages